Www.accept-the-chaos.com
accept-the-chaos.com is a website in GTA V. Description The website is about Atheism. It describes how evolution isn't real and all the important things about atheism. There are quotes at the right side of the page, such as "Science never gets anything wrong. At all". Want to play god? "Want to play god? try our test now!" This page of the site is interactive and shows how nature can make chaos. Scenario 1 First you see a family with two kids, a dog and a Regina. If you press the "Click to play god" button, the Regina is crashed through a barrier into a tree and one of the tires has caught fire. The entire family is killed including depictions of graphic dismemberment. Scenario 2 After clicking the button again you will find an image of an island. After pressing the button once again a Newspaper front page will show and the city is flooded, the newspaper will say "Tsunami kills 200,000 people". A quote above the last picture will say: "See? What kind of benevolent creator would kill a happy family going on vacation or wipe out hundreds of thousand of people in a tsunami? There is only one real God, and that is Mother Nature. she is - like all women - destructive, mean, vindictive and horny in the springtime but gets fat and sleepy when it's colder". Accept-the-chaos_GTAVe_PlayGod1.png Accept-the-chaos_GTAVe_PlayGod2.png Accept-the-chaos_GTAVe_PlayGod3.png Accept-the-chaos_GTAVe_PlayGod4.png Frequent Asinine Questions This page answers some Frequently Asked Questions about god and atheism. *How can you be so sure God or gods don't exist? *Why do you hate religion so much? *Surely only a lunatic would deny there's a spiritual dimension to life? *What existed before the Big Bang? *Didn't Charles Darwin say that he believed in God? *How did sexual reproduction survive the evolutionary process, when asexual reproduction is twice as efficient? *If we're just atoms and life is inherently purposeless, why does it matter if people are good or bad? Dale Jenkins lecture This page is about Dale Jenkins and his Lecture. "Read this lecture from the father of secular humanism, Dr. Dale Jenkins, a famous British atheist. Take his message, spread it, knock on doors, fly the flag of reason. We won't rest until everyone believes in nothing. Wear your atheism with pride." " A famous lecture by Dr. Dale Jenkins, voted Britain's Atheist of the Year, 2008" TriviaCategory:Websites in GTA V * The island re-uses many models and street layouts from Los Santos, just in a different formation. **It is probably intended to be a Hawaiian island. * The dog seen in the website has been speculated by some players to be the Ghost Dog that Franklin encounters when Dom is in peril. * This website is the first ever time in any Grand Theft Auto titles that a child is depicted being harmed, or to have been harmed. **It is also the first time that a school-aged prepubescent child has appeared in a Grand Theft Auto title (excluding cartoons and/or caricatures) (Mary-Beth Williams and Jill Von Crastenburg were an infant and a teenager, respectively). * The acronym of ''"Atheist Society Serving Mankind Under Noteworthy Coordinated Humanism" ''is "ASSMUNCH". * In the second picture, with the car crash, the mother and the son are positioned in a seemingly sexual position. This adds another reference to Rockstar's adult humor. es:Accept-the-chaos.com pl:Accept-the-chaos.com Category:Websites